Sectumprius
by snapeface
Summary: The story of what really happened between Severus and Remus the year Lupin taught at Hogwarts. The two men recall their past, but where will it leave them now? HP3-POA/Marauder's era SS/RL SLASH


**AN. Sectumprius - roughly 'having been cut before'. All the usual disclaimers. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – September 1<span>st

_Rain, why did it always have to rain? _Severus Snape thought as he leaned over the railings to look up at the dark sky. The air was cold, too cold. He gazed out over the grounds from the top of Hogwarts Astronomy Tower. Down below, the Whomping Willow creaked ominously. Even the gamekeeper's house was dark, no smoke escaped from its tottering little chimney. The presence of the dementors was growing tiresome and they'd only arrived from Azkaban that morning. Snape sighed, he was already bitterly resenting the year to come and the students hadn't even arrived yet.

Three days ago the staff had been informed of the changes in faculty. Severus had given up trying to persuade Dumbledore to give him the Defence Against the Dark Arts post; he understood Albus's reasoning (although he didn't agree), but now the headmaster had gone too far. Remus Lupin was a man Snape had hoped never to lay eyes on again.

Lupin had been at school with Severus, along with James bloody Potter and that lunatic, Black. He had spent a lot of time with Lupin back then; they'd often met here in the Astronomy Tower, where Snape now stood. It was getting late, students would soon be arriving, Remus would be arriving. Snape needed a drink. He turned on his heel and descended the staircase, passing a ghost of his youth on the stairs.

_It was almost midnight, his sixteen year old heart raced as he climbed the Astronomy Tower two steps at a time, he needed to see him, ached for him. Reaching the top, Severus's eyes darted about wildly for the boy. He caught a slight movement and turned to see Remus appear as he stepped out from under an invisibility cloak. He wasn't quite as tall as Severus, but a great deal more handsome; bright beautiful eyes fixed on the Slytherin from under a mop of light brown hair. He smiled warmly, _the smile he reserves just for me_ Sev thought as he moved towards the boy, Remus's eyes flashed and he bit his bottom lip coyly as he dropped the cloak to the floor, sending a spark of excitement through Severus. Reaching the Griffindor in three short paces and without a word, he gripped both of Remus's hips and thrust him against the wall. A slightly taken aback Remus flinched but Severus already had his lips pressed against the other boy's, he kissed him gently, savouring the taste. Remus returned the kiss with a contented groan, he ran his tongue along Sev's lower lip and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. Severus opened his mouth slightly, admitting Remus further while his hands slipped under the Griffindor's jumper and began tugging his shirt out of his school trousers. _

_The two boys had only seen each other once during the summer. A quick, perfect smile and an apologetic look in Diagon Alley. Remus had been there with Potter and Black, despite the plans they had made in their letters to go together. Severus said it didn't matter. Severus knew it didn't matter to Remus, 'The Marauders' always came first. Well not tonight, Remus had made a lot of promises in those letters over the holiday, promises he was about to fulfil. _

_Remus moaned softly, one hand behind Sev's neck, pulling him close while his tongue explored the Slytherin's mouth eagerly. The other hand was awkwardly undoing Severus's belt and trousers. Snape let himself be led by the young man, growing with the excitement of what he might do to him. _

_Severus had contemplated what it would be like to spend the night with Remus, but this was different. This was frantic, almost desperate. He tried to push away intrusive thoughts as he felt Remus's fingers sliding around him. _Had Remus done this before? Is that why he doesn't seem nervous? _Severus didn't think he could stand the idea of anyone else touching him. He let out a strangled groan as Remus's hand did… things to him. He couldn't really tell exactly what Remus was doing, but he wanted it, he wanted more. _

"_Remus" he breathed, "I…"_

_Lupin pulled away from his neck and looked him, a sheepish grin crawling across his features at the effect he was having on Sev. _

"_You want to go further?" he asked quietly._

_Severus gulped, but nodded slowly as his face began to flush, his grip around Lupin's waist tightened as though afraid he might leave. Kissing him again, he felt Remus smile against his mouth before the boy whispered, "I've wanted to do this all summer" _

_All thought about the possible implications of Lupin's words simply dropped out of Sev's head as the boy, now kneeling before him, ran his tongue slowly along the length of his cock. His hand reached to grip Remus's shoulder, it felt brilliant. _Remus's breath was really warm_. After a few moments, he wrapped his mouth around Sev's tip and sucked tentatively on it. This drew a long involuntary moan from the Slytherin, which Remus seemed to enjoy as he continued with renewed confidence. Remus took his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth; his tongue occasionally brushing over the sensitive head making__Sev gasp and buck his hips forward. Severus had heard before that you never last long during your first time, now he knew why, he felt like he was going to explode. Panicking as he realised he couldn't stop himself, he tried to push Remus away, managing a hoarse "stop" before he came. His body tensed and he tried to focus on Lupin as waves of pleasure threatened to sweep him away. The somewhat startled expression on Remus's face as his mouth was filled with the slightly bitter, salty liquid made Severus want to laugh. He collapsed next to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly, not caring as their lips met again._

"That _was amazing" he smirked. _

Professor Lupin watched an owl swoop off towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry carrying his note to Minerva. He hated dementors, they were vile. _Still, now that was over there was only one more trial to face tonight… Severus_. Every time he thought about the man it was as though he had a belly full of peppermint toads. Lupin looked warily out the carriage window as he made his way along the train – he had maybe a week before the full moon. Thinking back to his conversation with Professor Dumbledore, he wasn't sure what to make of Severus's apparent offer to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for him whilst he remained at the school. He thought 'offer' may have been too strong a word, more likely Dumbledore _told _Snape he'd be doing it. _Oh well_,he thought, _maybe he'll at least talk to me if he's bring me Wolfsbane all the time._

_The last time Remus saw him had been awful. Severus had visited Lily's grave the day of her funeral. Remus had caught sight of him hovering between the old graves during the service. As the guests made their way to the small pub in Godric's Hollow Remus hesitated, he desperately wanted to see Severus again, to talk, but not here, not now, it wouldn't be right. He stared sadly at the man, now kneeling down at the fresh grave, willing him to turn around, to see Remus and approach him. A sudden pop broke the silence, Remus walked over to where Snape had been standing before he'd disapparated. A small bunch of yellow flowers rested against the stone, _roses, _Lupin observed thoughtfully as he made his way to join Dumbledore and the others__._

Remus had so many questions and so many unspoken words for Severus; who'd refused ever to speak to him again after finding out about his condition. Nothing had really changed though – the potion might keep him calm and tame during the full moon, but it wasn't a cure. Snape would still despise him for the foul animal that he was. He spent the rest of the journey trying to imagine what lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Please read and review! I -will- update this. I have the story planned out vaguely but any suggestions are very, very welcome. And reviews do give me a real kick up the ass to finish chapters :P<strong>


End file.
